1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable telephone, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a portable telephone which can select one from various kinds of functions and execute it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of portable telephones have various additional functions such as an incoming-call sound changing function of changing an incoming-call sound to a desired melody and an address directory function, as well as a communication function.
In such a portable telephone, these additional functions are arranged to hierarchically structured menu screens, the menu screens are displayed on a display to allow a user to view them and to select a desired additional function on a menu screen with given operation keys, and thereby the additional function is executed.
However, in such a portable telephone, the hierarchically structured menu screens have to be switched to select a desired additional function, in order to execute the desired additional function, which cause a problem in that the operations are complicated because the operation keys have to be operated many times.
In addition, some of such portable telephones each has execution keys dedicated to additional functions which are supposed to be often used, for example, an incoming-call sound silencing function, and executes the additional functions in response to pushing of the execution keys. However, it is not sure that all users often use the additional functions, which deteriorates the operability.